


It's Okay

by https_loona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: Jeongin has a nightmare about his brothers death and Felix is there to calm him down
Relationships: Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 45





	It's Okay

_ “I see you!” Jinhyuk’s voice speaks through the phone. _

_ Jeongin looks around the busy street, trying to spot his brother. They were meeting up to go check out the new chicken restaurant that opened up in town. _

_ After a few seconds he spots the older boy across the street, waving in his direction. _

_ “I see you too!” Jeongin says, a bright smile on his face. He hasn’t been able to see Jinhyuk much recently due to their conflicting schedules. _

_ “There’s a crosswalk down the street a little,” Jinhyuk says, pointing towards the right side of the sidewalk, “I’ll meet you over there, okay?” _

_ “Okay, hyung,” Jeongin says, spotting the traffic lights and crosswalk and making his way towards it. _

_ He pushes past a few people on the sidewalk, still holding the phone up to his ear. It was a lot less crowded the farther he walked down the street. _

_ His eyes glance across the road to see that his brother had made it their first, Jeongin making it to the crosswalk only a few seconds later. Jeongin looks up at the green streetlight before looking at the red crosswalk signs.  _

_ The two stood at opposing ends of the street, waiting for the light to turn green for Jinhyuk to cross. _

_ “Do you think they’ll have spicy chicken?” Jinhyuk speaks again, “I’m really craving spicy chicken,” _

_ Jeongin lets out a giggle before answering his brother. _

_ “You’re always craving spicy chicken, hyung,” He answers, “And they probably do, I’m not sure what chicken restaurant wouldn’t,” _

_ “True,” His brother laughs through the phone. _

_ “Oh!” Jeongin says, looking at the crosswalk light that just flashed green, “the lights green!” _

_ The cars slow to a stop and Jeongin watches as his brother starts walking down the middle of the street, a bright smile on his face as he makes his way towards Jeongin. _

_ Jeongin smiles back at his brother before looking to the left, seeing a car coming their way and not slowing down despite the red light, heading straight for Jinhyuk. _

_ “Wait!-” Jeongin yells, his smile dropping as he watches the car hit Jinhyuk full on. _

_ Jeongin’s eyes don’t leave Jinhyuk’s body even after it’s been flung across the street, blood pooling around him. _

_ “Jinhyuk!” Jeongin screams, his body moving without him realizing it as he runs up to his brother. He drops down to his knees and looks at the body underneath him, panicking. His vision starts becoming blurry as he shakily grabs his brother, blood smearing on his hands as he leans down to see if he can hear a heartbeat. _

_ He can’t hear anything- maybe it's all the blood rushing to his ears. _

_ His breathing gets heavy and he pats down his own pockets, looking for his phone before realizing he must have dropped it. What is he supposed to do? Jinhyuk can’t die. _

_ He looks around frantically for someone to help- anyone to help- _

Jeongin gasps for air as he jolts up in bed, eyes wide open. He takes several deep breaths, memories of the dream swirling around in his mind.

Goosebumps cover his body as he shakes, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He pulls his knees to his chest and holds his head in his hands, his fingers gripping tightly at the locks of his hair.

He can’t stop himself from letting out sobs, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to get rid of the scene replaying over and over in his mind.

_ “Jinhyuk!” Jeongin screams, his body moving without him realizing it as he runs up to his brother. He drops down to his knees and looks at the body underneath him, panicking. His vision starts becoming blurry as he shakily grabs his brother, blood smearing on his hands as he leans down to see if he can hear a heartbeat. _

It’s been years since the accident, but the nightmares didn’t stop. Ever since his brother's death Jeongin had a hard time sleeping, and when he did end up falling asleep, his dreams were plagued with the memories of the accident.

He had been getting better, it took many many months of therapy and constant comfort from his friends and boyfriend, but he was getting better. 

The dreams have been occurring less frequently now, he hasn’t had that bad of a nightmare in a while, weeks? months maybe?

He doesn’t know  _ why  _ it couldn’t just stop, he doesn’t want to be reminded about the accident every time he closes his eyes.

“Innie?” A voice calls, breaking Jeongin from his thoughts.

Jeongin looks up, tears running down his face and vision blurry as he looks at the male in his door frame.

He lets out another sob as he sees Felix, and the older male instantly rushes to his side.

Jeongin feels the bed dip as Felix sits next to him, his arms wrapping around the younger. Jeongin leans into his touch, allowing Felix to comfort him.

Jeongin continues to cry for a little bit, letting out his emotions while Felix holds the younger, whispering calming words to him.

“The same nightmare?” Felix asks softly once Jeongin’s sobs are reduced to sniffles.

“Mhm,” Jeongin hums, not having much energy to answer any other way.

Jeongin lets out a sigh, tired from both the nightmare and from crying. The duo continue to sit in silence for a little bit before Felix shifts them around, moving them both into a more comfortable position, the two of them laying with Jeongin‘s head on his chest.

Jeongin tightens his arms around his boyfriend's waist, feeling secure. Felix wraps an arm around Jeongin’s frame, while running his fingers through the younger's hair with his free hand.

They lay there in silence for a while, Jeongin lost in his thoughts while Felix comforts him.

Jeongin was grateful that he had Felix by his side, he knew the elder would do anything for him and he really appreciated it.

“Thank you,” Jeongin says softly, voice strained from lack of use and crying. He knew that the elder must have been studying before coming to comfort him tonight. Finals were coming up and Felix had been staying up late to prepare for them, he felt a bit guilty about ruining his study time.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Felix responds, “I’ll always be here for you,”

Jeongin’s heart warms at his words, what did he do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend?

He doesn’t speak after that, the exhaustion catching up with him. He was scared to fall asleep again, scared that the memory would invade his dream again, but he knew he’d be safe in Felix’s arms.

He lets out a small sigh before closing his eyes and drifting off again, smiling softly as he feels a slight pressure on his forehead from Felix kissing him.

Maybe the nightmares would never stop, but as long as he had Felix by his side, Jeongin knew he’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
